The Wrath of Quinn Fabray
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: After hearing about how Cassandra is treating Rachel, Quinn decides to take matters into her own hands.


Quinn Fabray was absolutely _livid._

When she had gotten a text from Rachel asking for an emergency skype session, she didn't imagine accepting the call and seeing Rachel with puffy red eyes and sniffling away into a Kleenex.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Quinn asked, automatically becoming alarmed at the girls upset state.

"My dance teacher's a monster!" Rachel wailed.

"I swear she has it out for me and she's determined to break me until I'm like some little crushed up cracker at the bottom of the bowl."

"She can't be that bad, Rach." Quinn insisted.

"Oh, really? She calls me little Miss David Schwimmer! She called my dance moves pathetic and said my attitude, which I didn't even give her, pissed her off. And that was just in the first 10 minutes of class!" Rachel informed her.

"And it wasn't even like she did all this in private either, she practically stopped the class to tell me this and everyone was watching."

"That's horrible." Quinn exclaimed, feeling horrible for poor Rachel who was so used to hearing what a shining star she was amongst everyone.

"I know! And then she started talking about how I wasn't "sexy" enough..."

The rest of the conversation fell on deaf ears. Quinn's blood boiled as the last thing Rachel said got under her skin. How was Rachel not sexy enough? In Quinn's mind, Rachel was plenty sexy. How anyone would think differently just baffled her.

"Hey." Quinn stopped Rachel in the midst of her talking.

"How about I come up for the weekend? It sounds like you could really use some girl time." Quinn offered.

"Y-yeah, I really could." Rachel agreed between sniffles.

"Okay. I don't have classes on Fridays, so I'll be over sometime Friday afternoon, okay?" Quinn told her. The girls continued to talk, all the while Quinn was planning out just how she was going to get over to NYADA and give this Cassandra July a piece of her mind without Rachel finding out before hand.

* * *

Thankfully Quinn's bag was light, so she had no problems bringing it with her when she went over to NYADA. She really wanted to see Rachel, but she didn't want to see her until after she talked to this monster of a dance teacher, the woman who dared to say all those horrible things to and about Rachel, right to her face no less! Quinn threw open the door and walked down the halls to studio 7B, and thankfully she knew Ms. July was there since she could hear music blasting from the studio. Taking a look through the classroom door window first, Quinn made sure that Ms. July was alone before heading in. Quinn didn't bother with knocking on the door, she just let herself in and her entrance didn't go un-noticed by Cassandra.

"Hello...Do I know you?" Cassandra asked. The blonde teenager definitely didn't seem familiar to the half-buzzed teacher, but maybe that was simply because she didn't really pay attention to all of her students or bother to get to know them all that well.

"No, but I do know one of your students. Rachel Berry." Quinn replied.

"Oh, so you're one of Little David Schwimmer's friends?" Cassandra piped up, a smirk playing on her lips. If Rachel was as easy to break down to cracker crumbs, how easy would it be to get to her friends?

"She has name you know." Quinn snapped, not wasting a second of giving this teacher a piece of her mind.

"And I highly suggest you use it or things won't end nicely. "

Cassandra was taken aback by the teen's attitude. Usually everyone feared her and didn't even think of talking back to her.

"Look, I have no idea why Little David Schwimmer sent you here, but..."

"I told you, it's _Rachel."_ Quinn snapped, her years of being the HBIC of McKinley High definitely working in her favor.

"And she didn't send me here at all. I came here myself after she told me how horrible you've been treating her since the day she got here."

"I have not been treating her horrible. She just doesn't have the backbone to take constructive criticism." Cassandra countered.

"Oh, really? So you think the girl who used to get slushied on a daily basis, had her MySpace attacked with hateful comments and was constantly made fun of yet _still _managed to keep a smile on her face most days has no backbone?" Quinn questioned.

" In my opinion, Rachel has a huge backbone. I would know, I used to be one of those people who tormented her to no end, and she was still there for me regardless of how horrible I treated is an extremely talented girl, and you'd know that if you weren't jumping down her throat and criticizing her to the point where she's skyping her friends telling them what a monster you are. And having one of said friends get on the train to come comfort her and make sure she's okay"

Now, Cassandra July was not one to take her student's view on her seriously. She had heard of many kids going back to their family or friends telling them how horrible she was and that all she did was destroy any hopes or dreams they had of making it big. All those students never once got to her. But for some reason having this blonde girl come and tell her straight to her face that Rachel thought she was a monster, well that actually got to her. Cassandra was rendered speechless and before she could even come up with anything to say back, Quinn continued.

"I don't want to tell you how to run your class, but I highly suggest maybe treating your students with a bit more respect. Especially when some of them are only trying to make you happy and prove to you how badly they want this. Rachel bent over backwards and called day in and day out just to have another chance at an audition, and you're probably making her regret that."

Again, Cassandra was speechless. How was this 18 year old able to get to her like this?

"And the whole 'Rachel's not sexy enough' bit, is a total lie. She's one of the sexiest girls I've ever met and if I'm not mistaken, you know that too." Quinn looked at Cassandra dead in the eye, letting her know that she knew her secret. Cassandra's cheeks burned red and with that, Quinn decided her job was done. Turning her heels Quinn headed for the door, happy with the job she had done.

"Hey." Cassandra called out as Quinn opened the door. Quinn turned around and faced Cassandra.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." Cassandra said, giving the blonde a small smile letting her know she did take what she said to heart.

Quinn gave Cassandra a smile back and without another word she left, and headed over to Rachel and Kurt's apartment to see if Rachel was home.

**Hey, guys. so one of my twitter friends wanted me to write this and after forever and a half I finally finished. And if any of y'all read my depressing fic I posted earlier, hopefully this makes up for it haha.**


End file.
